


Mandatory Clubbing AU

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Drinking, Fighting, M/M, Rich Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Okay guys I am super serious about this one okay be nice





	Mandatory Clubbing AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I am super serious about this one okay be nice

It was another day of clubbing, the day it happened. 

And yes, it was “just another” day of clubbing because that’s how Hector’s life worked. 

He couldn’t help the fact that his divorced parents get enough money to give him that lets him own a lofty apartment in the city or that it allows his casual conspumption of the city life and its clubs almost every day. 

Not that he didn’t work, but that was more of a hobby than a job. He called himself a private entrepeneur. 

None of this dispels the fact that tonight a fight broke out in Hector’s’ favorite little club; he believing the big ones were garish and the club owners only pretended to know him. 

Also Hector hates violence but the fact that the screaming is heard through the club is like, wild. It was super loud here. But the security guard was loud on her own, and then the girl she was wrestling out of a fight was screeching about some other girl and the man was trying to slam her still. 

Hector doesn’t usually interfere in physical issues but that guy was gonna bust up this club so Hector slides on over “hey honey, how about you guys take this out back instead?” The girl glowers. 

“I know about you. Hestia warmed me to never listen to you,” she sneers. She then attempts to shake off security amabel and lunges from the man again: 

Security Mabel holds tight and keeps this from happening and barely managed to drag the girl away, leaving the man behind. “I’ll be back for you later, dear!” Mabel yells at the man. 

Now that hector didn’t have to deal with the fighting, he turned to the guy. Wow, this dude was very hot but like, if someone Wanted to kill you kind of way which is. Still hot actually. 

“Ummmm granny Mabel will be here to get you out in a second” Hector says. “Also hi, I’m hector” he holds a hand out to the man. 

After staring at hector for a second, the man pounds a shot and then gruffly shakes Hectors hand. 

“Ares” 

After a moment of silence, Hector starts eyeing up the guy, and realizes how hot he is. He was really fit from years of bodybuilding, he could guess, and his sweaty form was glistening from the dancing at the club. Damn, he was hot. 

“So I’m, um, willing to take you somewhere safe if you want to um hang out still” area cocks an eyebrow and downs another shout before grunting and gestures Hecotr to lead the way. 

Hector gently takes his hand and leads him through the crowd. 

They go to Hector’s apartment and then the guys fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you liked it, dont forget to like comnnet subscribe :D I worked so hard on this, my inspiration was um, all the clubbing Aus Ive read bye


End file.
